


value me

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, He and Flint get a little handsy but what ya gonna do???, I wrote it there originally but decided to put it on here as well, John Silver is a bartender, M/M, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: based on another tumblr prompt "one character telling another how they feel" that an anon requested I fill with Silver and Flint





	value me

            John smiled as he waved at Flint. His boyfriend was there to pick him up from his shift at the bar, but he was still covering for Eleanor. He held up a finger, knowing that Flint wouldn’t be able to hear him over the music playing, and Flint nodded before he leaned against the bar.

            “You want me to get you the usual while you wait?” John asked as he wiped down the bar near where his boyfriend was sitting. “Ellie’s gonna be a little longer it seems.” John rolled his eyes to showcase just how he felt about that.

            “You know she’d hate it if she heard you calling her that,” Flint said. “And I wouldn’t mind a drink.”

            John just shrugged before he went about making Flint’s normal drink order. He had it down perfect and he slid the glass towards him. “Should probably snag a table so that no one will hit on you.”

            “Maybe I want someone to hit on me,” Flint said with a wink.

            “I _do_ get better tips that way,” John said with a wink before he turned and sauntered away. And if he put more of a sway in his hips as he walked away, no one need to comment on it.

            That’s how the nearly two hours went that John worked extra because Eleanor Guthrie couldn’t be bothered to show up to her shift at her own bar. So John found ways, in the time when he wasn’t mixing drinks and fending off catcalls, to tease Flint to amuse himself.

            When he had to walk from behind the bar to clear glasses off the tables, he let his hand brush down Flint’s back to pinch his ass. Then when he was on his way back, he set the tub of glasses down on the bar, he leaned in and brushed his mouth against Flint’s neck. Flint’s ears turned red and he swatted at John’s leg, and completely missed.

            Finally, Eleanor showed up and John tugged off his apron and stuffed it underneath the bar. He grabbed his tips from the jar and shoved them into the pocket of his fitted jeans. He was making sure he had his keys when he felt Flint’s arm wrap around his waist and tug him forward. “We’re going home,” Flint said into John’s ear. “Now.”

            John grinned and he nodded. “Sure thing,” he said and leaned in to brush a kiss to the corner of Flint’s mouth. Flint steered him toward the exit and together they made their way out and onto the street where Flint’s car was parked. Flint opened the door for John, and they were soon on their way back to Flint’s apartment.

            John couldn’t help but laugh against Flint’s mouth as the other pressed him up against the door the second they stepped inside. John pressed back into Flint’s body in response to the nip to his lip from Flint. John just soaked in the feeling of Flint’s hands wandering under his leather jacket, he could feel the roughness of Flint’s callouses through his thin tank-top that he wore at work.

            “You’re a tease,” Flint said when he pulled back.

            John grinned brightly back as he let himself curl Flint’s hair around his fingers and give it a short tug. “But you love me,” John said and brushed their noses together.

            “One does not negate the other,” Flint said and moved to press another kiss to John’s cheek. “You shit.”

            John couldn’t help the bright laugh that burst out of him at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @obvious-captain-rogers  
> -James


End file.
